Uma Gota e Uma Entrega
by Mica-Chan
Summary: Arima/Asaba - Ele era apenas um instrumento para um fim. Como as coisas foram acabar daquele jeito?


**UMA GOTA E UMA ENTREGA**

**By Mica-chan**

Quando a campainha tocou aquela hora Hideki Asaba já sabia quem era à porta. Na verdade ele sempre sabia, não importava o lugar ou o horário. Toda vez que Arima se aproximava alguma coisa em Asaba parecia avisá-lo. Talvez uma tentativa inútil de prepará-lo para a presença do outro.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

"A esta hora só podia ser você. O que houve dessa vez?"

Arima olhou o amigo de alto a baixo por um momento.

"O que faz só de toalha?"

"Estava no banho". Deixou o outro entrar e fechou a porta. "Quer se juntar a mim?", acrescentou com um sorriso.

"Não, obrigado. Você e eu no chuveiro juntos é uma experiência que não quero repetir tão cedo".

Asaba deu de ombros. "Você quem sabe. Senta aí que eu já volto".

O garoto entrou mais uma vez no chuveiro e terminou rapidamente o banho interrompido. Como sempre, estava curioso com a aparição repentina do amigo. Era comum ele aparecer do nada na casa de Arima, mas o outro nunca aparecia sem ser convidado a menos que tivesse algum problema com o qual não conseguia lidar sozinho.

Encontrou Arima jogado no sofá, o braço cobrindo os olhos. Não se cansava de vê-lo assim, mais solto e sem as restrições que colocava sobre si em todos os momentos. Seria capaz de qualquer coisa para libertá-lo de todas as amarras que o prendiam a aquela fachada de garoto perfeito, mas sabia que não era ele quem iria curar Arima. Ele era aquele em quem o amigo descontava as frustrações, abria o coração e derramava todas as amarguras e ódios escondidos, mas não a pessoa que o libertaria.

Não sabia exatamente quando descobrira, mas a verdade é que apesar de Arima não retribuir, Asaba estava completamente apaixonado pelo amigo, e ter consciência disso doía quase tanto quanto saber que era um sentimento fadado ao fracasso.

O rapaz jamais tivera interesse em qualquer outro homem antes. Quando conheceu Arima, ele era apenas um instrumento para um fim. O garoto bonito e perfeito que o levaria à glória. Como fora acabar se apaixonando? Por que Arima não podia ser uma mulher? Não que ele realmente se importasse pelo amigo ser homem, mas isso importava para Arima, o que punha um fim a todo e qualquer sonho que ele pudesse ter.

Jogou-se no sofá ao lado do outro garoto. "Você está acabado".

"Só estou cansado".

"E por que veio aqui e não foi para casa?"

"Queria te ver".

"Você nunca quer me ver".

"Isso não é verdade", o garoto respondeu sem olhar para Asaba.

"Ok, então por que não olha para mim?"

Arima abriu os olhos e virou-se para o amigo. "Você esta cheirando a xampu".

"Não preciso ficar assim por muito tempo". O tom era malicioso e Arima sabia o que o amigo quis dizer.

"Será que você não pensa em outra coisa?"

Asaba sorriu. "Não quando você surge no meio da noite, parecendo tão destruído." Fez uma pequena pausa antes de acrescentar "e bonito". Tocou os cabelos escuros do amigo. "Você não faz idéia do quanto fica atraente quando está assim".

"É melhor você esquecer, porque não foi para..."

Antes que Arima terminasse a frase, Asaba o beijou. O garoto ficou imóvel por alguns instantes, e então relaxou, entregando-se ao beijo. Asaba colocou as mãos entre os cabelos macios do amigo, aprofundando o beijo. Pouco depois o outro o afastou, mas não desviou os olhos dele.

"Pensei que eu teria chance de falar antes de me atacar".

Asaba sorriu e tirou o cabelo molhado do rosto. "Te dou todo o tempo do mundo para falar depois. No momento eu sei de um método mais eficiente para você descontar sua raiva".

"Não vai ser bonito".

"Nunca é".

"E por que continua com isso?"

"Porque é louco. E é você".

Arima assentiu e começou a desabotoar a camisa. Asaba tocou nos dedos sobre os botões e o beijou mais uma vez. "E eu farei qualquer coisa que você precisar. Sempre".

Asaba acariciou os cabelos escuros do amigo, sentindo o peso da cabeça em seu peito.

"Souchiro?"

"Hum?"

"Você é como um vício".

"E isso é bom ou ruim?". A voz estava rouca, o sono já tomando conta do garoto.

Asaba pensou por alguns segundos antes de responder. "Eu não sei. Já não consigo imaginar as coisas sem você. Todos os meus sonhos eu entreguei em suas mãos sem ter a menor idéia do que fará com eles. Você mudou todos os meus objetivos e vontades, e isso é assustador. Mas eu te vejo dormindo, relaxado e tranqüilo, eu sinto como se nada além do agora importasse.

"Você sabe que eu não farei isso para sempre".

"Eu sei. E quando você finalmente estiver pronto para olhar para dentro de si mesmo e vencer tudo o que te aprisiona, eu ficarei para trás e um novo Souchiro irá surgir. Mais forte, mais maduro e mais feliz".

Arima permaneceu em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as batidas surdas do coração do amigo. Quando o outro voltou a falar, foi tão baixo que ele quase não o ouviu.

"E é por isso que eu aproveito cada vez como se fosse a última".

Início e Término: 21/01/08

Nota da Autora: Minha primeira fic de Karekano. Ridiculamente pequena, eu sei. Acho que depois do Seishirou-san, o Arima foi meu personagem de anime/mangá preferido por muito tempo. Talvez ainda seja. Ele é tão perfeito, mesmo nas suas imperfeições.

Sempre amei o relacionamento dele com o Asaba, mas fiquei completamente encantada quando li alguns meses atrás o Asaba derramando seu coração e deixando nas mãos da Miyazawa a cura do interior do Arima. Eu precisava escrever uma fic com os dois.

Uma pena que eu sofri um bloqueio com cenas de sexo alguns anos atrás e desde então não consiga mais colocá-las no papel...

PS: Recomendo ouvirem a música "Goodbye my Lover", do James Blunt. Deus, que música linda!!!

PS2: Mais alguém achou o Arima MUITO estranho depois que cortou o cabelo? Eu gostava bem mais do estilo antigo dele, tanto de cabelo quanto de roupas.


End file.
